<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Fortuitous Visit by ofiutt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522881">A Fortuitous Visit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt'>ofiutt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom Carmen, F/F, Smut, Strap-Ons, Sub Julia, Uninformed Consent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:35:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiutt/pseuds/ofiutt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia has always known that Carmen isn't exactly lucid with her schemes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julia "Jules" Argent/Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Fortuitous Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Julia immediately stretched herself after shutting the door behind her, tossing the keys onto the counter before doing the same to her purse upon the futon. She turned on the lights with the flick of her finger and abruptly screamed to the sight of an informally dressed Carmen Sandiego standing in the midst of her living room.</p><p>“Hey Jules,” she greeted torpidly. “Carmen!” Julia exclaimed, looking both ways before she leaned forward with catechism. “What are you doing here?” she hissed. “I’m gonna be the one asking questions here, if you don’t mind,” Carmen remarked, approaching the detective in long strides. “I know you have something that belongs to me.” Julia furrowed her brows in discomfiture, leaning against the rim of the kitchen wall as Carmen rested a slanted forearm beside her head. “I… I don’t-”</p><p>“Intercom. Teenage boy speaking on the other end. Cocky,” the taller woman muttered near her ear, “I think you’re pretty familiar with him by now, judging by how talkative he can be.” Julia shuddered as Carmen barely grazed her lips along her cheekbone. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the detective whispered.</p><p>Carmen pulled away a bit and smirked. “That’s fine.” A sudden clutch of Julia’s sides had her slumped over the taller woman’s shoulder, the maneuver evoking a brief yelp as her body was tossed onto the futon.</p><p>The impact bounced her purse to the floor and carmen stood before her with a hefty strap-on clinging onto her waist. An instant surge of heat flushed across obscure freckles as Julia adjusted the rim of her glasses. “Wha... Th-that’s mine! How- where?” Carmen chuckled, walking towards her before brushing the pad of her thumb across the shorter woman’s chin. “I think you forget…” Julia absentmindedly opened her mouth, half-lidded eyes gazing up at Carmen. “Once a thief, always a thief.”</p><p>The taller woman hooked her index finger against the other’s tongue in which Julia prepensely locked between her lips before Carmen added another, sitting down beside her. The latter swiftly yet unexpectedly yanked both of Julia's ankles towards her figure, earning a second yelp from the detective before ordering her to take off her pants and undergarments.</p><p>Julia avidly did as she was told before Carmen pushed her upper back towards the surface of the futon; using the other hand to spread a cheek of her backside, prodding one of her saliva-slicked fingers onto the tight hole being presented in front of her.</p><p>The detective’s breath hitched as she felt the digit slowly being inserted into her, squeezing her eyes shut as carmen added another without warning. The latter eventually had both fingers moving inside her with a scissoring motion, eliciting sharp whimpers from Julia that soon altered to moans until Carmen released them with a rather haughty smirk.</p><p>The taller woman adjusted her position so that she was kneeling behind Julia with the head of the leather dildo pressing lightly against her anus, the latter’s irregular breathing becoming more audible once Carmen started to push the material inside of her. Sweat emerged beneath the strands of her hair as Julia felt her insides expands in accommodation of what she was being penetrated with; sensing the weight beginning to retract from the slick rim of her backside before being thrusted back in, evoking a licentious shriek from the shorter woman.</p><p>A lengthy moan slipped past Julia’s lips, her petite fingers grazing at the surface of the futon’s armrest in front of her. Her wordless plea for impending relief was silently sated by the affectionate pecks fluttered across the back of her neck.</p><p>Julia’s hips began to move on their own accord and responded eagerly to the staccato thrusts Carmen shifted into. “Y-yes, yes Carmen…!” she barely managed to avow, her fingertips digging into the fabric of the futon. One of the two skillful hands which rested on the detective’s back skimmed down to their joining, and one dexterous index finger found Julia's clit above the black toy.</p><p>“Yeah, you like that Jules?” Carmen asked in a low deriding tone before Julia whimpered in somewhat of a response, inattentive of her neighbors in the apartment upstairs that were probably hearing her. “I’ll take that as a yes.”</p><p>Carmen chuckled balefully while her hips continued to thrust into the shorter woman eagerly squirming in front of her. She was so close, both of them knew, and when the taller woman pressed harder against Julia's clit, her spine completely riveted. “I’m so close, Carmen. Don’t stop.” Her hot breath fanned against the textile beneath her as she panted vehemently.</p><p>However, her plea fell on deaf ears as her phone began its clattering dance on the coffee table, Devineaux's irritatingly familiar face illuminating the screen. Carmen’s pace ground to a halt before she abruptly unleashed a wire under her sleeve towards the device, snatching it as the grappling hook slipped back beneath her clothes.</p><p>“N-no! <em>Fuck</em>…!” she cried, nearly, as the climatic haze slipped from her mind despite her squirming and grasping. The latter’s deft digits unhooked Julia's plain black brassiere and carefully slid the material off her shoulders. She shuddered as Carmen’s fingers pressed onto her nipples in circular motions.</p><p>The detective’s frame seemed to be entirely trembling now, a series of incoherent pleas escaping her mouth before exuding a scream. Carmen retreated her wandering palms and allowed Julia to slump the weight of her body in exhaustion, most of the material from the strap-on remaining concealed within the shorter woman’s sweat-slicked flesh.</p><p>Carmen slowly relieved her of the large dildo and Julia gasped once her pulsated hole was met with empty air, still somewhat reluctant to strip down her wrinkly clothing and clean up. “Carmen, are you there?” The chipper resonance of a young boy emanated from what was probably the inside of Carmen’s sweater, which was quickly followed by a light thud of what seemed to be the strap-on before the taller woman replied with a desultory “What’s up Player?”</p><p>Julia perked her head up in consternation as Carmen Sandiego walked over to the window in slow strides, bestowing the detective with a wink of an eye before gracefully egressing her apartment, leaving Julia with nothing but a sense of chagrin and fatigue.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>